Forgive My Ignorance
by R Alexandra
Summary: It's been 2 months since Detective Wilden's murder and it's still under investigation. Hanna's walking on pins and needles trying to cover for a murder that her mother may or may not have committed. Spencer is stressing about the future, on top of some unidentified feelings. Aria seems to be in a good place, or is she? And Emily, poor Em has a lot going on. [Eventually Spemily]
1. Champagne In Plastic Cups

**Summary:** It's been 2 months since Detective Wilden's murder and it's still under investigation. Hanna's walking on pins and needles trying to cover for a murder that her mother may or may not have committed. Spencer is stressing about College and not achieving the perfect future she's been dreaming of her entire life, on top of a few other things that have been getting to her... Aria is with Jake, you know, that hot martial arts _teacher_. She's finally in a good place, right? And Emily, poor Em has a lot going on, Child protective services are still keeping an eye on her family, swimming is a dicey subject as she hasn't set foot in the water since her accident and on top of that, things with Paige are unnecessarily tense. Graduation is coming up and the Liars are wondering if they will ever have a chance at a normal life.

**A/N:** I plan on using everything from the show up until now and than going in my own direction from here. I have ideas for couples and sub-stories and all that jazz. It's probably not the most original story, but I do plan to add some twists here and there.

**PS. This is a Spemily fic, so my focus will be mostly on Spencer and Emily. **

[I own nothing, not the characters, not the general story (just the ideas behind the fic) and all that yada yada. Not going to repeat it, just wanted to put it out there to begin.]

* * *

Rain pelted the chalky, gray side walk as Spencer Hastings made her way to the Apple Rose Grille; it was an unusual day in Rosewood as a layer of fog clouded the sky giving the town a somewhat eerie feeling. Spencer woke up with a massive migraine and an uneasy feeling about last nights events. The uneasy feeling being caused by the fact that the brunette couldn't remember anything that happened last night, her mind was as hazy as her surrounds and it was a big concern.

Spencer was meeting one of her best friends, Emily Fields, at the grille at 11:30 am. Spencer was early, as usually, she sat down at one of the tables in the back of the restaurant, pulled out her cell phone to check the time and than obsessively started rearranging the jelly packets by flavor and expiration date. Her mind was racing as she tried to recollect the order of events from the previous night. Spencer, Emily and her other best friends Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin spent the evening in the Hastings' lake house. They spent a majority of the night discussing the possibility of who their lovely cyber stalker, A, could be. Spencer made a graph and chart of potential 'suspects'. They knew quite a bit more than they did a few months ago. Thanks to Mona Vanderwaal. Mona informed them of everything she knew before getting sent back to Radly Sanitarium. She went back willingly, almost too willingly, after being accused of stalking Jenna Marshall. They shipped Mona back without even opening a case and no one seemed to think twice about it.

After hours of going in circles about the new 'A', who killed Wilden, and the whole Red coat predicament; they decided to settle for some alcohol and a movie. At some point, things got fuzzy. Spencer woke up alone in the Cabin; with a note from the others saying that they would talk later. It was 10:30 am once she called Emily asking if they could meet up. Spencer wanted to know the details of last night's events; she was concerned as to why her memory was so hazy. She only had a glass of wine, it shouldn't have even been enough to make her feel the alcohol, let alone blur her memory.

"Hey Spence," Emily said, startling Spencer as she sat her bag on the ground by the table. Emily seemed to be in an unusually good mood. She swept her hair back as she took a seat across from her friend. Spencer stared briefly trying to understand Emily's chipperness, especially since Emily seemed pretty depressed last night.

"Hey. You seem chipper."

"How observant Ms. Hastings, I just got off the phone with the Doctor and he said that I need to schedule a physical but after that I can probably start swimming again."

"I'm really happy for you, Em." Spencer smiled as she put her hand on Emily's. A spark boiled in Spencer's stomach at the touch, it made her feel nauseated. She kept her gaze on their hands for a moment, trying to understand where the feeling was coming from. Lately things with Emily had felt different, but she didn't really think too much into it, there were a lot of other things keeping her attention.

"Thanks. Umm, how are you this morning?" Emily asked, feeling the need to tread gingerly due to last night's events.

"I'm… good. Do you know what happened last night? I can't remember a thing." Spencer went straight to the point, as always.

"I don't remember a whole lot, why?" Emily said looking down to see Spencer's hand still on hers. It was a lie, Emily remembered basically everything that happened last night, but it wasn't something up for discussion especially because Spencer didn't remember.

"Do you remember anything at all? I only had a glass of Zinfandel; it shouldn't have been enough to even feel anything. But I feel nothing, other than an unexplained feeling of guilt and an overwhelming migraine."

Emily smiled at Spencer's contradiction, "The last thing I remember is you licking salt off of Aria's neck. You had a lot to drink, Spence, we all did."

Spencer stared at Emily in confusion, "I only had a glass of wine. Did you have any?"

"No, you were the only one and you had more than a glass. You drank like the entire bottle… you seriously don't remember? Even time you'd pour a cup you'd say 'champagne in plastic cups' and then laugh like it was the funniest thing you've ever said."

"I- no. No I don't remember any of that."

"Where did the wine even come from? Hanna didn't bring it."

"Toby brought it to the cabin last weekend; we didn't have time to drink it though." Spencer said. Emily blushed at the thought of what she and Toby were probably doing last weekend. Spencer didn't notice as thoughts consumed her. _Toby? He brought the wine, maybe he tampered with it? NO. Toby would never do that. He _was_ working with A in the past. But that's when A was Mona, he was doing it for me, for us, to find Red Coat and put an end to this bullshit. It's over now though, we have no leads and A is a mystery again... It had to have been A. But why would A drug me rather than just straight up poison. Now wait, I did what with Ari-_

"Spencer, you don't think that… Toby could hav-"

"No. It had to have been A." Spencer snapped a bit harshly, irritated at the fact that the thought even crossed her mind. Hearing Emily say it out loud made it sound even more ridiculous.

"But why, what would A accomplish by drugging you?"

"How should I know, apparently I was too busy licking salt off Aria's neck to notice anything else," Spencer said sarcastically as she smirked at Emily, "Anything else I should know about?"

"No…Is that the only reason you called me?"

"Well, yeah." Spencer said her mind still elsewhere, she began browsing through the menu unsure of if she was actually hungry or not. Coffee sounded good, lots of coffee.

"Oh. I guess I'll go then."

Spencer noticed the sadness in Emily's tone, "You don't want to stay and talk? I could flag the waitress down if you want to order something? How are things with you and Paige?" She rambled, unaware of the recent issues going on.

Emily clinched her teeth, "Fine, just fine. Spencer, I should go. I'll leave you with your thoughts." She stood up and grabbed her bag off the ground, pushed her chair in and plastered on a fake smile.

"Um okay, I'll talk to you later then?"

"Sure." Emily walked out, irritated, she pushed the Grille's door open with force, it was still raining and it tickled as it brushed down her skin. She wasn't going anywhere in particular, just away from Spencer. It shouldn't have even bothered her that all Spencer wanted was some answers, it was typical of her. But it was the fact that she didn't seem to even want Emily there in the first place, she was giving off that vibe. Things between Emily and Spencer have been off lately. Emily's been worried about her, especially with Spencer's rejection from UPenn, she hadn't been taking it well at all. But there had to be more to the story than that, Spencer was keeping something from her. Every time Emily saw her, she always looked distant and somewhat afraid. Last night was the first night in months that Spencer seemed like Spencer and that's because she was intoxicated. And it really didn't help matters that Spencer kissed Emily. It was a drunken kiss and shouldn't have meant much, but god was it passionate. And Emily couldn't seem to get it out of her mind.

_Emily walked down the hallway into the Kitchen to get a glass of water, her stomach burning from all the shots she just took. She grabbed a 'world's greatest dad' mug out off the cup rack and turned on the faucet. As the water was running Emily looked out the kitchen window into the darkness, bracing her free hand on the counter for balance. After a moment of staring a figure appeared in the reflection, it was Spencer. _

_Spencer stood behind Emily until she turned around, she was staring at with a strange look that she had never seen before. "Are you alright Spence?" Emily was concerned, her mind racing. Spencer didn't respond, she walked up to Emily grabbed the cup of water from her hands and set it on the counter beside Emily. Their eyes locked and tension rose between them as they stood only inches apart._

"_Emily." Spencer whispered, her voice sounded weak, "I-I think that I'm in love with you." Spencer leaned in slowly, brushing her lips softly against Emily's until Emily deepened the kiss. It only lasted a moment before Spencer pulled away, fear clear in her eyes and maybe even lust…_

Emily shook the evening from her mind, and made her way back to her house to see Aria sitting on the porch swing, "Em, there you are. I've been trying to call you since you left the Lake house. I was kind of worried with how quickly you left, is everything alright?" Aria said, panic evident in her voice.

Emily took a seat next to her on the swing, "I'm fine. I was at the Grille with Spencer, she had a few questions," Emily said, she smoothed her hair back with her hand and tried sweeping it to the side of her shoulder she was contemplating whether or not she wanted to bring up the topic with Aria, "You remember everything that happened last night, right?"

"Yeah. We discussed A, and all the other _lovely_ things that are ruining our lives. Had some drinks, took some shots and passed out. Well, I passed out. I think Hannah turned on a movie or something. Why, you don't remember?" Aria knitted her eyebrows in concern; the look on Emily's face was unnerving.

"I do. But Spencer doesn't remember a thing, she said she only had a glass of wine and then things went hazy after that." At that moment Emily's phone chimed with a new text message,

**Ever heard of an instigator, Em? Well I'm just getting started.  
****-A**

"Who's it from?" Aria asked while studying Emily's face, there was no reaction she just looked at the screen.

Emily slammed her phone down on the bench. She stood up flustered, lately Emily would get really angry, really quickly and it was hard to calm down once it happened. Little things would trigger it and it was starting to really bother her, especially since most of the time it was over nothing.

Aria read the text, puzzled by the meaning, "Why would A drug Spencer?" Aria asked, more to herself than to Emily.

"I don't know, Aria," Emily sat back down on the swing, her tone full of defeat, "A has already ruined basically every aspect of my life. I guess its Spencer's turn."

"No, we are all under attack, Em." Aria wrapped her arm around her best friend and pulled her in close, "But things are going to be okay, we still have each other and nothing can change that." Surprisingly, it brought Emily comfort, especially to know that she would always have Aria in her life to pick her up. Emily laid her head on Aria's shoulder and closed her eyes; they sat in silence as the swing swayed gently from the wind.

The front door swung opened and Pam Fields walked out, carrying a small sack of garbage in her hands. She stopped to look at Aria and Emily for a moment, something was clearly wrong. Lately, Emily had been opening up a lot to her mother. Things between them had been really good, especially after clearing up the whole 'child services thing'. Emily told her mom that someone at school was out to get her and after Mona got sent back to Radly, she was the perfect person to pin the blame on. At least to ease her parent's worry, there was no way Emily was telling the police it was Mona. Because it wasn't and she didn't want the wrath of whoever the hell A was to suddenly lash out and make the situation worse. For all Emily knew, Mona could very well still be A. She could be working with Red Coat and putting on a huge façade that seemed to be working for the most part.

"Emily, honey, is everything alright?" Pam asked, startling Aria out of a daze, making Emily jump too. Pam stared back and forth at them for a brief moment, wondering how long they had been out here like this. And what exactly it meant.

"Yeah, things are alright." Emily lied, knowing her mother would push for more, she continued, "Things with Paige and I are kind of rocky, we had a fight on Friday and haven't spoken since. But it's fine."

"Okay honey, well if you want to talk about it later, you know where to find me." Emily smiled at her mother and nodded. Pam tossed the bag into the garbage can that was hidden beside the porch, "It's nice seeing you Aria." Pam added as she pulled the front door closed.

"What's really going on between you and Paige?" Aria asked, pulling out of their comfortable embrace to look at Emily. Emily scowled as her heart sank, she didn't want to talk about Paige, and she didn't want to think about their fight or why they weren't talking, "We had an argument on Friday."

"I got that much. What about?" Aria pushed, hoping to get Emily to open up about it. They had grown a lot closer in the past few months. They've always been 'close', like best friends are, but they just recently started bonding in a deeper way. Aria thinks it's because Spencer has been so weird lately, but she was happy to get to spend more alone time with Emily. It was on a different level than when the four of them were together.

Emily looked away from Aria and stared out toward the Fields' mailbox, the little red flag was up and internally it made Emily wonder if maybe it was a sign. She continued to look out towards it while she spoke, "Paige thinks that Spencer has joined the A team for real this time. She thinks it's to save Toby, and that betraying us is the only option."

* * *

**A/N: **I want to update a couple times a week, maybe more depending on if people are actually interested or not. Comments, critique, reviews, suggestions, anything is really appreciated. I'm in the process of trying to become a better writer and to find a writing style that suites me, anything and everything helps. Talk to me (:

**Important: **If you feel like you have read this before, it is entirely possible. I began this fic in 2013 but had my account hacked and everything deleted shortly after starting it and was too angry to repost and keep going. My muse has been gone for a long time and I decided to use this to start up writing again because I had plans for the story but never had the chance to get it out as I only had a short amount of chapters posted. So for those of you that have read this, I've changed it up quite a bit and will be adding new aspects and such. For those of you that haven't, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading.


	2. Strippers Only Make Life Harder

**A/N: **I figure short chapters work if I update often, eh? Review responses at the end of the chapter.

Oh one more thing, as a heads up, this is rated M. Soo as the story progresses I will be adding mature content and probably quite a bit of it too, just a warning. Thanks for reading (:

* * *

Hanna Marin sat restlessly on the living room couch, she was watching a Jersey Shore rerun on mute for some odd reason not even known to her. She spent the whole day on that couch, mainly just thinking. Her hair was a disaster, she wore a greased stained, over sized t-shirt and to top it off, a little pimple was starting to form on her previously flawless face. Candy wrappers covered the floor and a half empty, semi-melted tub of ice cream sat on the coffee table beside Hanna's sock-less feet.

A few months ago Hanna's mother, Ashley Marin, was one of the prime suspects for the murder of Detective Wilden. Luckily, she was found innocent as leads took the police in a completely different direction leaving them with more dead ends. But deep in Hanna's heart, she knew it was her mother that murdered Wilden; she just wasn't completely sure why she was so torn up about it. She should have been happy that the police were off their case, that Ashley was no longer a suspect and that Wilden was no longer harassing them.

But now Hanna was left with guilt, and fear that A would find some way to make the situation come back to bite her in the ass. She didn't deal with stress well, in the past it was a lot easier to deal because her boyfriend, Caleb Rivers, was always there for her. But Caleb left for a camping trip with his father shortly after Ashley was found innocent. And he wasn't around for Hanna to lean on and she was too afraid to confess how she was feeling about the whole situation to her friends, they had enough to deal with.

The doorbell rang, snapping Hanna out of the trance she was in. She stood up quickly, brushing some crumbs off her shirt and glanced over at the clock, it was already 9 pm. Outside the doors little peephole stood Paige McCullers; she was standing with her arms crossed and a frantic look on her face. Confused and slightly annoyed to be interrupted, Hanna cracked the front door.

"Emily's not here." Hanna said, trying to let as little light as possible through the door, she didn't really want Paige seeing what a wreck she was.

"I'm actually here to see you," Paige smiled taking a step closer to the door, her tone seem _seductive,_ "Can I come in?"

Hanna cocked her head slightly to the side and raised an eyebrow, _was Paige flirting?_ She cleared her throat, "Now's not really a good time."

"We need to talk."

"I'm in the middle of something." Hanna hoped it sounded somewhat convincing.

"Please, it's really important."

Hanna was hesitant for a minute and then opened the door letting Paige into the dark hallway.

"Can we sit?" Paige asked, gesturing to the living room couch.

Hanna scowled at the suggestion, "No, what are you doing here?"

"I thought that you may be more receptive than Emily was… I've been tracing a phone number that's been communicating with someone through anonymous messages and I believe that the person is working for A." Paige said, she paused and waited for a reaction from Hanna.

Hanna stood with her arms crossed; she was slightly annoyed, mainly from the fact that Paige was her talking to her instead of talking with Spencer, seeing as Spencer was the one playing Nancy Drew. Hanna didn't want to hear about leads unless there was an actual answer attached to it. She was done chasing after A, it only caused things to get worse, "And?" Hanna asked, waiting for Paige to continue talking.

"Well, the person- we traced the phone back to Spencer. She has the phone that's been sending the messages." Paige said. They stood silently for a moment, not breaking eye contact.

"You think Spencer is A?" Hanna huffed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It makes sense. She has the phone, she would be the–"

"Get out." Hanna said sternly interrupting as she pointed at the door.

Paige didn't budge she was determined to get the facts out, "Hanna, think about it for a–"

Hanna cut her off again, "Get the hell out of my house, right now Paige!" She was angry at this point. The idea that Spencer, her best friend, could be A was ridiculous. Paige hit a nerve and Hanna wanted to hear nothing more. Paige looked like she was going to say something else, but it was met with a death glare. She hesitantly left the house and Hanna slammed the door behind her. A moment later, Hanna received a text,

**Don't believe a word Paige says, that bitch is crazy.  
****- A**

Hanna quickly opened to front door, she ran out on her porch, but Paige was out of sight. It was pitch black outside and even if anyone was around she wouldn't have seen them. She ran back inside, grabbed her car keys out of the dish and darted out towards her car. She needed to see Spencer. The drive to the Hastings' was short, but once Hanna pulled up to the house, she saw that Spencer's car was gone. She looked down at her phone with concern; there was no way that Spencer was still working for A. Paige was wrong. She had to be wrong.

* * *

Emily showed up early for school the following morning, Mondays really weren't her thing and before her injury she would spend the morning swimming, it would help ease her through the day. Not today though. Emily sat alone on the edge of the pool sticking her feet in the water, her mind preoccupied with thoughts of Paige. Emily loved Paige, but lately she had been acting weird. Not only did she accuse Spencer of being A, but she was also constantly questioning Emily about her future. Now that a swimming scholarship was most likely out the window, Paige was upset that Emily was debating whether or not she wanted to go to school with her in San Francisco. There was too much going on to be thinking about the future.

One of the locker room doors slammed shut startling Emily. She turned around to see Spencer heading her way with two beverages in her hands. Spencer was smiling as she headed towards Emily, "Hey Em, I brought you a latté."

"Thanks. What has you here so early?" Emily asked, taking the cup from Spencer as she sat down.

Spencer's expression went from happy to something that Emily couldn't quite put her finger on, guilt maybe? "I wanted to apologize to you, for the way I've been acting. I know that maybe it seems like I don't want you around, but I do. It's just, there is so much going on in my life right now and I haven't been dealing with any of it properly. I didn't realize that it was affecting other people but by the way you stormed out of the Grille on Saturday, it made me realize that I was hurting you. I've been selfish and well, mostly just depressed. I've spent basically the past two months without my best friend and it's killing me inside." Spencer looked away from Emily, staring into the pool water, "I'm sorry, I guess I should explain wha-"

Emily tackled Spencer in a hug almost knocking them both in the pool. She wrapped her arms tightly around her, not wanting to let go. Two months of a distant friendship was tearing Emily apart, she missed Spencer, well the Spencer that she knows and loves, not the weird ass zombie Spencer that temporarily replaced Emily's best friend. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Spence. I'm just glad that we're speaking like normal people. I was starting to like the drunk you better than the sober one." Emily said, once she pulled out of the embrace.

Spencer chuckled at the comment and glanced back down at the water, "I want to explain, you deserve to know." She paused, picking up her coffee to take a drink, as she lifted it to her lips Emily examined her. The colour was back in Spencer's face and the dark circles were not longer plaguing her skin. The life was back in her eyes and they seemed to sparkle in an odd way. Emily couldn't help but notice how beautiful Spencer was, everything about her seemed to jump out at Emily, in a different way than before. She assumed it was because she really missed Spencer and was happy to have her back to normal… That was totally why.

The bell rang the moment Spencer sat her cup back on the cold cement, "Hmm, I kind of forgot...we're at school. Can we talk this later?"

"Sure, walk me to French class?" She stood up and slipped her shoes back on, Spencer stood up besides her holding both coffees.

Once Spencer and Emily were in the hallway, they saw Hanna standing by the lockers. Her gaze was intense as the girls approached her. She waved hello to Emily as she opened the door to the classroom. Once the door closed, Hanna looked at Spencer, "We need to talk.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the library after class?" Spencer asked, opening her locker to grab her physics book from her bag.

Hanna pushed Spencer's locker door shut and met her with an intense gaze, "I mean now, come on." She gestured towards the bathroom. Spencer looked at her puzzled. Thinking back to the three phone calls she missed from Hanna last night, made her wondering if that was the problem.

After they entered the girl's room, Hanna shoved open all the stalls to make sure they were alone, and then she turned around to face Spencer, "Where were you last night?"

"Well mother, I was at home studying all evening." Spencer lied in an overly sarcastic tone. Hanna crossed her arms and Spencer felt her gut flinch from fear of being found out.

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Toby was with me. Sorry I didn't answer your calls, we were _busy _all night and by the time we were done, it was pretty late." Spencer hoped that Hanna would get distracted by her insinuation of sex and question her about that instead.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Spencer!" Hanna was in her face and Spencer was internally freaking out. Spencer took a step back, Hanna was pissed, "I went by your house and you weren't home. Where were you?

"I was in Philly." Spencer said in a whisper. Hanna rolled her eyes, not believing that either. "I promise I was in Philly, I have proof. I have a receipt in my purse."

Hanna took a step back, calming down a little bit. She was determined to find out where exactly Spencer was last night, "Fine. What were you doing in _Philly_? And don't lie. I know when you are lying." Hanna said in a stern voice, hoping to sound intimidating.

Colour rushed to Spencer's cheeks, which was definitely an odd sight. She rarely blushed, "I was out… at a strip club."

Hanna smiled taking a step back from Spencer, all seriousness gone, "With Toby?"

The shades of Spencer's cheeks continued to light up, "No. I was there alone." She didn't want to say more than she had too, she didn't really want to talk about this now, especially with Hanna,

"Why?"

"I was… curious. Han, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Are you considering becoming a stripper? Because, no offence but you really don't have the boobs for it. They are so tiny. And don't get me started on your ass." Hanna couldn't help but laugh, all the anger and tension was gone.

"Gee, thanks. Thanks for throwing those dreams out the window," Spencer put her hands on her hips and tried to look crushed.

"Really though, Spence, why were you there?"

"I was curious what they did, like what the job entailed."

"Liar. You are fucking one of them, aren't you?" Hanna grinned; she had a feeling that Spencer might be gay. Anytime they would drink, Spencer would get hella horny and make it known in some way or another. Oh and the way she would look at Emily gave everything away, sober or not, it was terribly obvious that Spencer wanted her. Hanna just wasn't sure how to approach the topic to a sober minded Spencer, until now.

"What? No!" Spencer defended quickly, she wasn't one for getting embarrassed but this topic got to her.

Hanna poked her in the stomach, "You like pussy, it all makes since now."

"God, Hanna. Can you not use that word?"

"You don't like Pussy? What would you prefer, vagina, uvula, cunt?" Hanna was just messing with Spencer at this point; it always felt nice to make Spencer cringe.

"You're vulgar."

"You're boring."

"Am not. Fine, _pussy_ works." The word rolled awkwardly off of her tongue. Spencer wasn't a virgin; she's had sex and stuff. But she and Toby didn't really talk 'dirty' or anything along those lines, so it was a bit awkward to use improper terms. Plus she didn't swear much to begin with so that was another thing, "And no I'm not sleeping with anyone besides my wonderful _boyfriend_. I've just never been to a strip club and I was wondering what it would be like."

"That's what Google is for, Spencer. Why were you there? I'm going to get it out of you one way or another… Wait, are you gay?" Hanna spoke quickly, she hopped up to sit on the sink, not taking her eyes off Spencer. She was excited to get a confession of some sort.

"No. Well, I'm not really sure okay…" Spencer stopped talking as the bathroom door swung open. The girl that came in looked at them briefly before going into the stall. A few seconds later the bell rang.

Spencer looked at the stalls and then back to Hanna, "We aren't done talking about this, are we?"

Hanna smiled and tapped Spencer's shoulder as she slid off the sink, "No we are not. But I believe that it's time for lunch, we'll talk about this later."

Spencer followed Hanna out into the hallway and they stopped at the lockers, "Ok, I have a question before we meet up with Aria and Emily. Why the hell were you interrogating me like a criminal earlier?"

"Oh, that. Sorry, I got distracted. I'll tell you that once you explain what's going on with the whole liking pussy thing."

* * *

Spemilyshipperr: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far as well as my writing style, it's nice to hear. (:

chiruri chikorate: This would definitely be that fic, I'm going to take it in a slightly different direction than I did once I hit that point so I can't guarantee Hanna and Aria as a couple, but there will definitely be a good friendship for now and we'll see about that later. (; Thanks, it definitely sucked. But it feels nice to be writing again.

Guest: Thanks, hope it stays up to par!

AuthorABC123: There is potential Haleb, but he is gone at the moment. I promise he will eventually be making an appearance as I appreciate Haleb as well.


	3. Blindsided

"I don't understand, is it pronounced Fuh-uk or P-u-k thai?" Mike Montgomery pondered as he closed the passenger door of Aria's car. Aria snickered at Mike's question; she didn't really have an answer though. Who names a restaurant Phuk Thai anyway? The name bound to Fuh-uk with everyone's verbal skills.

It was takeout night and seeing as it was only Mike and Aria tonight, they were trying the new Thai place that opened a few blocks away from their house. Their father, Byron, was working late again. The past few weeks he's buried himself in grading tests and reworking the current curriculum he's teaching at the University. Aria thinks it's because her mother, Ella, just left. Byron and Ella have been divorced for quite a while now, but Ella just left on a trip with her boyfriend to a different Country. And with her off, taking a break from reality, it made since for Byron to be a bit jealous or even depressed at the fact that his ex-wife is really moving on and he had yet to.

Aria and Mike made their way into the new restaurant, as they were walking towards the counter to pick up their food. Aria noticed her _friend_, Jake, sitting at one of the tables with an extremely beautiful woman.

Jake and Aria had been out on quite a few dates now, but had yet to label their relationship. She liked him a lot, but there was still something standing in the way of discussing how serious they should get. She just wasn't ready to commit and seeing Jake with another woman, made Aria think that he wasn't either.

"Aria?" Mike asked, bringing her back to reality. She had been staring at Jake's table the entire time Mike was talking to the lady at the counter, Aria looked at Mike, confused for a brief moment, Mike continued to speak, "She said it's pronounced Huck Thai, the P is silent. Umm are you going to pay or what?"

"Sorry." Aria pulled the money out of her purse and handed it to Mike, she glanced back at the table and Jake made eye contact with her. He smiled lightly as he recognized her and stood up to head towards her and Mike.

Aria's heart started pounding; she wasn't sure what to say, "Hey Jake." He wrapped Aria in a hug and whispered in her ear, "Hello beautiful."

Mike stood beside them confused, as far as he knew; Aria and Ezra Fitz were still secretly hooking up. He'd been out of the loop for quite a while now, but then again, he didn't spend as much time with his sister as he should have. Which he felt guilty about.

After Jake and Aria pulled out from the hug, Jake looked at Mike, and Aria decided to take the opportunity to introduce them so that he wouldn't get the wrong idea about Mike, "Jake, this is my brother Mike." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Mike. I didn't want to make her get up, but my cousin Anya just moved to town. She's sitting at the table over there." Jake pointed and Anya waved at them.

Aria looked down to notice that Anya had a cast on her left foot, and then she noticed the crutches beside the table. Her heart sank, as she realized how far she was jumping to conclusions about the girl.

Jake noticed Mike eyeing her, "She's single, you know. Maybe one night this week we could go for a double date or something?"

Mike smiled, "I'm free anytime."

They both looked at Aria, who was still looking at the girl, "Yeah that sounds good. How about I call you?" Aria asked, looking back to Jake. He nodded and pulled Aria in for another hug, "I look forward to it and it was nice meeting you Mike."

"Likewise," Mike said as Jake started to head back to his table.

Aria's phone beeped as she and Mike were walking out to the car, he heart stopped as she quickly pulled out her phone. Relief washed through her as she realized it was from Hanna.

**Hanna: Can you be at Spencers in an hour?**

**Aria: Sure Han, I thought we were doing this later tonight?**

**Hanna: It needs to be asap**

* * *

Hanna sat impatiently on Spencer's bed, waiting for her to get out of the bathroom. She arrived a few minutes prior and used the spare key to get inside. Hanna, Emily and Aria were suppose to meet at Spencer's by 5pm, but Hanna was early, she wanted to continue the conversation that she and Spencer were having earlier that day before her friends arrived at the house.

The bathroom door opened and Spencer froze like a deer in headlights, her heart rate rapidly increasing, "Jeeze Hanna. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I thought we could continue our conversation from earlier, I wanted to talk before Em and Aria gets here and scaring you is always a perk." Hanna giggled as Spencer glared at her.

Hanna sat up on Spencer's bed and gestured for Spencer to sit. She sat down in the chair across the room instead of by Hanna and looked outside the window, trying to figure out what to say to her friend.

"So why'd you go to the strip club Spence?" Hanna's gaze cut into the side of Spencer's face, she was dying to know what was going on in Spencer's head. She decided that once Spencer admits that she's gay, Hanna would try to hook Emily and Spencer up, it was meant to be, they just didn't know it yet.

"I told you, I was curious."

"I need some details."

"How am I supposed to give you details when I don't really know why? I can't even figure this out myself, how do you expect me to explain it to you?" Spencer said, she was angry, not at Hanna but at herself. It didn't make since to her. Spencer was in a good place as far a relationships go. She had Toby, the smartest, most attractive man that she had ever met. He loved Spencer and has done so much for her. They were in love and had a great relationship. So why was she questioning her feelings?

Hanna was quiet for a moment, actually thinking before speaking (a rather new occurrence), her tone changed from questioning to compassion, "Spence, I bet talking through things will help. What exactly are you trying to figure out?"

Spencer was surprised by Hanna's take on things. Earlier in the bathroom, Spencer assumed that Hanna was just being her nosey self, but now it seemed like she actually wanted to help. It was clear that Hanna loved Spencer and vise versa, but their relationship had always been more on the shallow side. They would talk about deep things, but never alone and never in such a serious manner. It may have just been the specific topic that made things seem different, but who knows.

"I've been… having these dreams, basically all night every night for the past few months. Some of them I'm just watching everything that's happening, but other's I am actually in and they feel so real."

"Dreams about?" Hanna asked, knowing what Spencer meant but wanting to hear it from her.

"God, I feel like a little kid not being able to talk about something because it's embarrassing. I'm fantastic with words, I have trophies to prove it, but for some reason, I can't talk about this, even just thinking about it it's so frustrating."

"You could close your eyes."

"Not helping, Han… Okay, I've been having wet dreams about women."

"Anyone in specific?"

"Not you, if that's what you are getting at."

"Soo, you went to a strip club because you are having wet dreams? I don't think that's going to help get rid of them." Hanna was trying to lighten the mood a little bit. She wanted Spencer to loosen up, so it might be easier to talk about it.

"I wanted to see if it seeing it in real life would turn me on as much as my dreams do. I love Toby, so much, he's been my rock and I've never met a guy that understands me the way he does…" Spencer trailed off, not knowing where to go from there.

"But?"

"But I'm not sexually attracted to him. I've never been sexually attracted to any guy, emotionally attracted, physical, intellectual, yes. But never sexual and I thought that having sex with him would help with that, but it hasn't. It's only made things worse, when he touches me, I think about what it would be like to do that to a woman. When he kisses me, I fantasize about being with someone else. And I can't handle it anymore…I don't know what to do." Spencer was crying, she hated crying, but she hadn't realized how bottled up everything was. It felt good to get it out.

Hanna slid off the bed and hopped into the chair with Spencer and wrapped her arms around her, it was an awkwardly positioned hug, but it was still a hug. They sat the for a little while before Hanna spoke again,

"Spence, I love you and if you like women than I'm happy for you. But you have to let Toby go…it's the only thing that's going to give you peace about the situation. Look at Emily; you see how free she is. Think back to when she was dating Ben? She was in the same boat as you are now. Like maybe she didn't love Ben the way you love Toby, but she went through the same thing with the same feelings. She had to accept the way that she was feeling." Hanna said, not moving out of their embrace.

"I can accept that I'm gay, I kind of have already. It's just Toby. I don't want to lose him." Spencer sniffled and Hanna pulled away to look at her, "Toby will understand, he loves you Spence. Just let him know how much you value his friendship, he may be mad at first but you are Spencer Hastings, he won't want to lose that."

"Thanks Hanna. I'm really glad that you harassed me to open up. This morning I was going to ask Emily something's about the whole 'being gay' thing, but I'm glad we talked instead. So thank you for being an ass." Spencer smiled and hugged her again.

"Are you going to tell her how you feel about her?"

"Emily? What? No. I don't have feelings for Emily."

"You can tell me that you are gay, but not that you have feelings for Em? Fine, I'll just have to wait until you guys hook up to say I told you so." Hanna said smugly.

"_Okay_ Hanna, whatever you say. Now you need to tell me what you originally jumped me for earlier." Spencer said, Hanna looked down her expression going from soft and sympathetic to irritated.

A knock on the door came from downstairs, Hanna stood up, "I'll let them in, and you might want to clean up your face a bit." She gestured to Spencer's face and frowned, "I'll tell you what's going on when you get downstairs."

Spencer walked into her bathroom as Hanna headed downstairs. It was weird, everything that just happened. Opening up to Hanna was a new thing, at least in the way that just went down. But it was nice. Spencer looked in the mirror, her face was puffy from crying and her mascara was splotched across her cheeks. It felt great to admit to someone all the things that she was feeling, better Hanna than Emily.

After fixing her makeup, Spencer nervously made her way downstairs to see her friends sitting on the kitchen barstools. They had already gotten drinks from the fridge, so no need for her to offer. Emily looked up at her and smiled, "Hi Spence."

"Hey Em, Aria." Spencer said as she sat down besides Emily. Hanna smiled a knowing smile at Spencer, making her stomach churn she cleared her throat and spoke again, "So what is it that we _need _to talk about?"

Aria, Emily and Hanna had discussed the issue during lunch. Spencer disappeared into the library in order to avoid Hanna, so it gave the other time to talk. Hanna was supposed to be the one to tell Spencer but after their conversation just now upstairs, she didn't want to be the one to piss her off. And she didn't want it to seem like she was accusing Spencer of anything, because she knew it couldn't be true.

Hanna looked at Aria and then to Emily, "Hey Em… why don't you tell her?"

Emily glared at Hanna for a moment, she didn't want to be the one who said it but figured someone had to say something or there would be no way to resolve the issue, "Spencer, Paige thinks you are still working with A." Spencer's jaw dropped at the idea of that, Emily continued, "She said that she and Caleb have been tracking a phone that's been sending anonymous texts and that they traced it back to you.

"You can't be serious," Spencer said, clinching her jaw, "You guys don't believe that do you?"

"Of course not Spence, it's just that she's being really persistent about it. She even called me this morning before school and that was after Emily told me. She said according to the tracker, you have it right now." Aria said.

"Wait, she said nothing about Caleb to me last night." Hanna looked at Emily, confused as to why Caleb was mentioned at all, he was out of town and had no way to contact them.

Spencer stood up and started pacing back and forth, she wasn't A, she didn't have A's phone. So that must mean that it's somewhere in the house, it was the only explanation, "Maybe, A's been in my house. She could have been texting from here, start looking around." Spencer ran upstairs and started tossing everything out of her dresser, looking for the phone. If it was here, she was determined to find it. Aria followed after Spencer and started looking in the bathroom, in the cupboards and in the draws. And Hanna and Emily looked around downstairs.

After 20 minutes of looking Spencer's phone received a text message, she quickly opened it,

**Getting warmer.  
****Meet me at Ali's grave tonight at 12, come alone.  
****And don't even think about telling the other bitches, or you are going to start to look really guilty.  
****-A**

Spencer slammed her phone shut and shoved it back into her front pocket. Emily walked into the room to see Spencer sitting on her bed, with a defeated look on her face. Emily sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "We'll figure this out Spence. I'll call Paige and she can get us the feed on exactly where the phone is."

Spencer's stomach knotted up from Emily's touch, she stood up to pace some more and well, to pull her mind away from touching Emily. It was a huge distraction, anytime Emily was near Spencer couldn't think straight. It wasn't exactly a new thing, but Spencer had been afraid to admit it to herself, especially since they were both currently in a relationship. _Focus Spencer, we need to figure this out. _She repeated in her mind a few times before turning to look at Emily, "Don't call Paige. Hanna should call Caleb, he'll be more useful plus he's better with technology." Spencer said, hoping she wouldn't upset Emily.

"Alright. I'll go tell Hanna." Emily left the room, leaving Spencer alone with her thoughts again. She pulled her phone out to read the text from A once more. _Getting warmer?_

* * *

Spencer pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head as she exited her vehicle. It was 11:50, A or whoever the hell she was meeting would be here in about 10 minutes. She spent the past hour in a half sitting in her car just waiting, hoping she would walk away from this alive and hopefully with some answers. It was a stupid thing, she knew that. But she needed answers, they needed answers.

_Was this current A working with Red Coat, were they the same person. Did Red Coat kill Ally? Red Coat was one of Ally's disguises, so they obviously had some sort of interaction. Was Ally still alive? No. We saw here body, she's dead and someone is just fucking with us. It has to be the masks. Eh, creepy masks. What if it's Melissa? No. She said she's protecting us, but what does that even mean?_ Spencer's mind was in frenzy as she walked to the place where Ally was originally buried. She assumed that's what A meant, there was no way they were going into the tomb place tonight, it was too open and light.

Once Spencer was near the grave the bushes ruffled behind her, she jumped and whipped around to see a figure standing a few feet behind her. Her heartbeat accelerated, she took a step back as the figure walked closed.

"Don't come any closer!" Spencer yelled as she kept stepping further away.

"Spencer?" The voice called confusion in the tone.

Spencer stopped in her tracks, it was a voice she knew all to well, "Jenna?"

* * *

Breyanaxo: Thanks. I'm glad to be back and to have you as a reader again! I'm keeping it similar starting out, but change isa coming.

.796: Thank you, hope twice a week is good enough for ya (:

Guest (s): Spemily is definitely the best (; Thank you for reading as well as taking the time to comment, it's much appreciated.


End file.
